Welcome the Storm
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Noah has reason to love a good storm. The lightning is telling. She’s finally home. ONESHOT


Title: Welcome the Storm  
Rating: R for mild smut  
Summary: Noah has reason to love a good storm. The lightning is telling. She's finally home.  
Spoilers: 3x11  
Disclaimer: Heroes is not owned by me, but by Tim Kring. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.

* * *

Noah sat at home, still dressed in his jeans and black pullover as he looked through a few things on his laptop in his otherwise empty bed. He wasn't tired and even if he had been the storm brewing outside would have been enough to keep him awake.

As the moments passed the storm continued to pick up fury. Lightning flashing, bright blue bolts illuminating his darkened bedroom every few seconds. He smiled slightly, but not as he thought of the storm to follow or the rain that had a habit of washing the pain away for so many. He looked to the window, focusing on the lightning, on the bolts being just the right shade of blue, the intensity just on the other side of the glass being so familiar.

He knew this wasn't a typical storm, he knew there would likely be no rain to follow. No thunder but that of his heart thudding against his ribs. It was her. She was finally coming home.

Elle had been hiding long enough. Hiding from Sylar, from Nathan and his goons, she was sick of it and ready to go back to the only place she knew she could call home. With him.

The crackling that was radiating from her hands and upwards to the sky wasn't from anger or fear or even that she was losing control of her power again. No, she was excited, hopeful and wanting him to know just how close she was. She didn't care if he was there alone. She had been made to wait long enough.

The house went dark and Noah's smile only broadened. The air was thick with the smell of ozone as he made his way down the stairs. It was real, the night he had been dreaming of had finally come. She was really back and all he had to do now was reach her.

Elle only killed her electric bursts when Noah was just in front of her, not wanting to shock the man when she threw her arms around his neck and let him kiss her hard and deep. The only thing they hadn't counted on was her own electrons charging those in the clouds above and creating a whole new storm.

Noah laughed slightly as he pulled back, the clouds opening and the rain falling sheets all around them. Pushing her blonde hair back from her face, he smiled. "Hey you."

Elle gave a soft laugh as she looked up at him. "Can we go in or are you going to let me catch my death out here?"

Soaked and still dripping wet they made their way into his bedroom. Already of the same mind, not stopping to make a comment about how they should get out of their wet clothes, they were already pulling, lifting and peeling the other's clothes off and tossing them to the floor.

The rain pounding against the roof and windows with their pulses, the thunder rumbling almost loudly enough to cancel out the sounds of their sighs and shifting springs of the bed. Elle always gave as good as she got and that was what Noah counted on. Raking her short nails down his back when he bit the pulse point in her neck, her thighs tightening around his hips when he ran a finger along her needful clit, her tongue thrusting into his mouth when he teased it with his own.

Push and pull, give and take, things neither was completely used to with anyone else. Especially not when it came to nights like these, but they made it easy for one another. Proving that once again when Elle's muscles clamped down hard around Noah's buried erection as she came, almost immediately drawing his own orgasm from him.

"I always knew you'd come back to me," Noah smirked slightly as he looked to the sated blonde when he moved beside her moments later.

"I never could stay away from you for long," she smiled back.

"The others still think -"

"Remind me to thank Sylar for keeping a secret then. From everyone but you at least," she went on as she curled herself around him.

"I have a better idea," Noah told her. "How about we put Sylar as far from our minds as possible, at least for tonight?"

"I like that idea," she beamed before moving closer and trailing kisses along his neck.

Noah sighed out as she did, enjoying that she seemed to be as happy to make up for their lost time as he was.

The End


End file.
